


Lucy vs the Forces of Amnesia

by NerdyAF



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, toffee redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAF/pseuds/NerdyAF
Summary: The battle between Toffee and Star left Mewni torn apart in more ways than one. No one has heard from Star Butterfly in the seven years since the fight, Tom and Marco have grown much closer in their effort to find her, and Moon struggles to maintain hope in her daughter's fate. After a mysterious dream leads Marco to Star's wand, he realizes picking up where they left off won't be as easy as he thought. Then again, did he actually think anything would be easy with Star?





	1. The Princess and the Cracker Barrel

“Marco.” Her voice seeped into the empty void of Marco’s dreamscape.

With the sound of her hazy voice, trees towered over him. Headlights passed over a hill in the distance.

To his left, miles of highway stretched, fading into the midnight horizon. At the base of a rusted speed limit sign, a fleck of blue refracted the flashlight’s beam back to its owner. Marco ran to the source and dug into the earth with his fingernails. From the clumps of soil, he pulled at the pastel wand buried beneath, tearing away the roots that grew around the white wings.

His heart raced.

After seven years, he found the thing he’d been searching for—a clue to lead him to Star.

As he examined the wand, the sky fell into the highway, knocking it into the black abyss as the sign blew away. Beams of light splayed from the wand in all directions, but when he looked down at the object in his hands, Marco bolted up in bed.

 

Marco’s heart still pounded as he stretched, letting the black sheets fall into place around him. He lay in bed for a moment, a bead of perspiration coasting down his cheek.

“Who’s there?!” Tom strew the sheets around him in an effort to stand, his eyes adjusting to the dark and darting around the room. He looked to the bed at Marco, still breathing heavily in the tangle of bedding.

“I saw Star’s wand.” Marco responded as he stood stood, pushing away the sheets and plucking his white t-shirt from the floor. “I had a dream and I think I know where the wand is.” Tom’s eyes widened and he scanned Marco’s face for answers.

“So,” Tom said, running a hand through his stiff, disheveled hair. “Do you think the dream’s telling you that Star is in trouble?” Marco rolled his shirt over his head.

“If she hasn’t found the wand by now, something has to be wrong.” Marco crossed the room and plucked his boots from their spot in the corner. “Star’s wand is the one thing she can’t live without.” Marco sat on the edge of the bed and Tom sat next to him, gnawing on the inside of his lip and gripping the sheet.

“I wish I could go with you,” Tom stood and paced across the wool rug, leaving a singed trail behind him. “I should be with you for this.” Marco put a hand on Tom’s arm and caught the attention of his contemplative eyes.

“It’s going to be okay,” Marco said. Truth be told, Marco had no idea if it would be okay or not, but Tom had too much to deal with already. Marco laced his left boot. “I won’t give up until I find her.” Marco turned to Tom and captured his lips in a kiss.

“Did you see where it is?”

Marco typed ‘Blackwater River State Forest’ into Google Maps.

“Florida.”

 

 

 

As he approached the sign, Marco fished the LED flashlight from his pocket and shone it across the black pavement. He walked for several miles before he found the state park sign he saw in the background of his dream. At the base of another sign close to the road, asclepias lanceolate sprouted in a brilliant display of tiny orange blooms, out of place in the surrounding sea of green grass. His dream convinced him to bring a gardening shovel to dig at the dirt around the sign. A pile of moist soil lay to his side as Marco’s shovel dove into the ground again. He dug with his hands until he could grasp the handle. The wand felt heavier than he remembered it, and a chunk of the wing was missing.

Marco spent the rest of the night scavenging the forest for any sign of Star. In the end he fell asleep in the metal stall of a park restroom.

When morning broke, Marco found a county map at a nearby gas station. He was concerned that if she hadn’t found the wand, she wasn’t anywhere nearby, but his ambition outweighed his doubt and he plotted a map of the neighboring communities.

Marco was beyond hanging fliers, he never stuck around long enough to take them down, but he did carry a picture to show locals.

His search of Berrydale was bleak.

Allentown was disappointing.

At the end of the night, Marco checked into a hotel in Crestview. Before he fell asleep, Marco called Tom.

“Marco!” Tom said. “Anything new?”

  
Marco glanced down at the chipped wand. “I found it.” Tom’s gasp carried through the phone and caused Marco to jump. “It doesn’t look good,” Marco said. “If she’s not near the wand, we’re back to square one. The wand could have been carried here without her.”

“Once this stupid war is over, I’ll be there to help you.” Tom took a deep breath. “I want to find her as much as you do, but get some sleep. You sound tired.”

Marco looked into the adjacent mirror. The bags under his eyes represented how little he’d slept in the past 7 years. A scar ran from his hairline across his cheek and down his chin. On a good day he felt lifetimes older than 22.

“I’ll be fine, you’ve got enough to worry about without me.” Marco hung up.

 

 

 

Marco pulled the dimensional scissors from his pocket. With three snips he was in the throne room of Mewni, wand in his hand.

“Your highness,” Marco said, falling to one knee. “I found the wand.” The queen rushed to him from her throne. He offered the wand to the queen.

“Have you--” The queen’s voice wavered in anticipation. “You haven’t seen Star, I presume.”

Marco looked at the crystal floor. “No, not yet.” The queen’s audible sigh made Marco want to stop his quest. They both knew they might not like what he found. “I intend to keep my word. I will find her.” _Even if she’s gone_ , his nihilistic mind finished. “For the time being, I’m leaving the wand with you for mending.” To be honest, Marco couldn’t look at it anymore. “If I find her, you’ll be the first to know.” The queen nodded and accepted the wand as Marco cut a new whole in the dimension to earth.

“Marco,” The queen said, halting him, “Eat something. You’re looking ill.” Marco nodded and stepped back into the hotel room.

 

 

 

 

Being alone was his least favorite part of the quest. Often, Tom would join him overnight, but with an impending war he had much to take care of at home.

Marco pulled a leather-bound book from his duffel and began to write. He tried to write a letter to Star each day. Before she disappeared, he never got the chance to tell her how he felt. Instead, he was cursed to etch his lament into paper every night, with the hopes he would one day deliver the letters to her in person. He thought back to Tom and Moon’s words. He hadn’t sat down for a meal since he visited his parents for Christmas. Four months of frozen burritos hadn’t done a bad job of sating his hunger, but he craved the comfort of human interaction, so he threw his notebook and scissors into a messenger bag and headed to the Cracker Barrel across the street.

The restaurant was not particularly crowded, but a hostess named Sarah, a woman with smile wrinkles on her cheeks, seated him in a window booth adjacent two women and a screaming baby in a high chair.

“Lucy will be with you in just a second, hon,” Sarah said, handing Marco a laminated menu.

“Thank you,” Marco said. Behind him, two men chattered away about baseball and sipped coffee. One look at the menu and he was overwhelmed with options.

A waitress approached to his left.

“What can I get you started off with to drink?” She said. The voice was so clear and familiar that Marco almost thought he was dreaming. He met her blue eyes and gasped. “Marco!”

  
Her hair was tied into a messy blonde bun on top of her head and through the concealer he could make out the faint pink hearts on her cheeks.

“Star?”

“You must be thinking of someone else,” She said. Her laugh rang in his ears. “I’m Lucy.” She nodded to the name tag pinned to her red apron.

“What are you talking about?” Maybe he really was hallucinating. “You just said my name.”

“You seem familiar.” She scanned the surrounding tables.

“I seem _familiar_?” Marco was definitely hallucinating. “I know we’re older, but it’s me, Marco Diaz! We lived together!” Star’s eyebrows furrowed and her eyes searched his for a few seconds before she turned around. “Star?”

 

 

The speed-walk between Marco’s table and the hostess stand was record breaking, in her opinion. Lucy, or Star, if Marco was telling the truth, consulted her closest friend with the information.

  
“I don’t know if he’s telling the truth, but I’ve never met anyone who said they knew me from before!” She said. Sarah wiped menus with a bleach-coated washcloth and looked at the girl who anxiously bounced on her heels.

  
“He doesn’t seem like a serial killer.” She looked to the table in time to see Marco turn back to the menu at the sight of her gaze. “On second thought, meet him in a public place.”

  
“Okay!” She said, hurrying back to the table. She pulled a pen out of her hair and scrawled the address of a nearby diner on her server book. “I’m working an overnight at Penny’s. We usually die down around 10.” She ripped the page out and passed it to Marco. “For now, what did you want to eat?”


	2. The Girl With Some Ambiguous Lower Back Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco meets up with Star at the diner and learns more about her life on earth.

Marco paused before he opened the diner door. Through the glass, Lucy was busy wiping crumbs and maple syrup off a booth. The wainscoted walls were coated in sticky fingerprints atop a thin sheen of grease, and the linoleum floor and long since lost its shine. The booths that lined the walls were empty, but plates lingered on several of the tables. Between shifts, she had traded her button down and red apron for a black waist apron, a v-neck that showcased the diner’s logo, and acid-washed jeans. Her bangs had grown out and now fell around her cheeks, framing her heart-shaped face. As she bent over to pick up a discarded napkin, her shirt rode up to reveal the definitive curve of her hips. Marco leaned closer to the window. He could just make out the black ink that graced her lower back. His heart skipped a beat with the glance, and at his phone’s sudden vibration in his pocket. He tore his eyes from the glass.

Had she seen him?

[ Received 9:54 ] Just be honest with her. If it’s her, we’ll go from there

[ Sent 9:55 ] If not?

[ Received 9:57 ] If not she’s still cute and you should totally buy her a drink

Marco rolled his eyes. He could almost hear Tom’s catty sneer as he read the text. How was his timing always so perfect?

He looked back through the window. Lucy danced around the diner, spinning around on the balls of her feet before tossing her rag into a bucket behind the counter. She looked at the neon clock on the wall and circled around the counter. From her apron pocket, she pulled out a tube of lipstick and applied a coat. The stainless steel counter acted as her mirror and she wiped away the excess from her skin. Her eyes widened, she turned to the order window and laughed. Marco saw only a flash of green glove of the person in the kitchen before he tore his eyes away. He needed to go in. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

The bell on the door chimed and Lucy’s eyes darted to Marco’s. At the sight of her sapphire eyes, his heart melted into the checkered floor.

“It’s Marco, right?” She winked and drew her hands into finger guns. “Pew, pew.”

 _Nope, that’s definitely her_.

She wiped her hands on her apron and placed two empty mugs on a table, motioning Marco to sit. She stepped behind the counter. The chair screeched against the floor as he pulled it away from the table and sat down.

It was easy to put together that for some reason, Star did not remember Marco.  What else had she forgotten? Marco’s heart thumped in his ears as his mind played through the ways she could react. He plucked a sugar packet from the dish on the table and shook it nervously. Star’s real life was a wild acid trip to most people. By the time she finally rounded the counter with a coffee pot, Marco shook the sugar packet so hard it exploded, shooting crystal grains across the table. Star sputtered at the sight, holding her sides in laughter. A blush crept across Marco’s cheeks as he dusted the tabletop with his palm.

“I just cleaned that,” She said, resting the coffee pot before him. She sat, then pulled over a chair from a neighboring table and propped up her feet, showcasing pink Converse.

“Sorry,” Marco said. He was at such a loss for words. He poured a cup of coffee and emptied the contents of a packet of creamer into the cup.

“We have real milk, if you’d rather have that,” She said, simultaneously ripping eight sugar packets open with her teeth and pouring them into her mug. Marco eyed her cup, where once-brown coffee was now a much lighter shade of beige.

“No thanks,” He said, sipping the mug as he peered into her eyes. “I’m lactose intolerant anyway.”

She shrugged and ripped the top off a hazelnut creamer. “Suit yourself.”

“So…” Marco looked to the wall, which was lined with posters from old movies. “You said your name was Lucy?”

“Well, you said my name is Star, so I was hoping you could tell me.” She sipped her sugar coffee. “I’ve never met anyone who knew me before I got here and I don’t remember anything from before. You’re definitely not the first person whose name I just knew, though. I’m a great guesser. Gotta be proud of the little things when the little things are all you have.” Marco nodded solemnly.

“You don’t remember anything?” Marco said, heart racing. Her life was incredible. She couldn’t remember warnicorns? The Bounce Lounge? Her wand? Tom? Jackie? All their friends? Her parents? Him? All along he was worried he would scare Star away, but now Marco was on the brink of a mental breakdown. 

“I’m sorry,” She said, looking away. “It sounds like we were close.” Marco nodded again. She took his hand in hers and ran a thumb across his skin, causing goosebumps to race down his arm. “Maybe you can help me remember.” She brushed a tear away from his cheek.

“Alright,” Marco said, relaxing into the booth, “What do you want to know?” Star’s eyes widened and she bit her plum-colored lip. Marco took another drink.

“Well, I have a few questions,” she said, tapping her chin with a coffee stirrer. “For one thing, who the hell lets a child tattoo hearts on her face?” Marco turned his head before coffee spewed from his mouth. He bent over to clean the mess with his napkin, but Star stopped him. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it later. Just answer the question, please.”

“You were born with them,” Marco said, while wiping coffee from his lips. “At least, I’m guessing you were, but I never really asked.” Star reached up to touch her cheeks.

“How is that even possible?” She said. Marco felt uneasy about the direction of the conversation. Marco didn’t expect her to believe him, but there was no way to ease into it.

“Well, magic is real and you’re a princess from another dimension.” Star jumped up, knocking the table into his stomach.

“I knew it!” She said, throwing her mug to the ground. Marco ducked as chunks of ceramic bounced off the laminate floor. “This explains so much!” She shouted, almost triumphantly. “All the weird stuff that’s happened, our memories, my wings, my cheeks!” Her finger tips lightly brushed the pink tinted flesh.

“Why did you do that?” He asked, scowling at the ground in disbelief. This was really the exact opposite reaction he expected. She shrugged and untied her apron.

“I saw it in a movie,” She said. “So, do we leave now? I want to leave now.” She ran behind the counter and leaned into the order window. “Al! I found out where we came from and also we’re leaving now come on! What are you still doing back there, let’s go!”

“Who is Al?” Marco asked, still sitting in stunned disbelief.

“My brother!” Star said as she rang the order bell repeatedly.

“You’re brother? What are you talking about?! Also, you’re just going to unquestioningly go along with some stranger to _another dimension_? How are you still alive?” She pulled Marco to his feet, actively ignoring his every question.

“Oh, Marco, you old joker, you.” He felt the blood rush to his face as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

“I thought you didn’t remember me?” Marco looked behind him, prepared to see Ashton Kutcher standing behind him with a camera crew.

“I don’t, but honestly anything is better than here,” Star said as the cook pushed open the kitchen door. “Plus, I have a giant alligator man who will literally eat your head if you come for me.” Star beamed at him. Marco was unconvinced that he was consciously having this experience, but he was nowhere near creative enough to think this up on his own.

“Lucy! What on earth did you do?” Al said, looking to the broken mug on the floor. Marco turned to him.

“Oh shit.” Marco rubbed his eyes. Before him stood Toffee, dressed in black slacks and a white chef’s apron in all his green scaley terror. At least he had all his fingers this time. They continued to discuss Star’s poor decision without a glance Marco.

“We can’t just leave,” Al reasoned, “Penny’s already struggling to pay off the mortgage and now you’re breaking cups everywhere!” Star huffed and pointed at Marco.

“This is the first chance we’ve had to find out what happened to us,” Star poked him in the chest, “And you’re worried about a fucking cup?” Al sighed and placed a hand on Star’s shoulder, Marco took a step toward Al and clenched is fist. 

“Forget the mortgage.” Al’s face softened, “You can’t just run off with someone you just met. I want to find out what happened to us as much as you do, but I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you.” Star smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Toffee gladly returned the hug. Marco almost gagged.

“Al’s right,” She said, her smile fell and she turned to Marco, “As much as I want to go with you, there are some things I, we, have to take care of before we go.” Marco nodded. This was by far the weirdest day of his life. And he’d had some weird ones.

Marco walked alongside Al and Star for the ten minute walk to their apartment. They talked between each other the entire time, pleased to have found an explanation as to why exactly ‘Lucy’s brother’ was an alligator man. Marco felt stiff, shocked that the monster they thought they had finally vanquished was alive. Not just alive, but living with his immortal enemy.  


“This is it!” Star cheered, rushing to the door.

“Go ahead without me,” Marco said, “I’ll wait out here.” Al unlocked the door and Star followed him inside. Marco leaned against the brick wall and typed out a message to Tom.

[ Sent 10:57 ] I found her. It’s really her.

[ Received 10:57 ] Where are you?

[ Sent 10:58 ] 267 Riverwood Dr

Marco glanced around the courtyard. The apartment complex was sketchy, at best. A light flickered on in the window next to him. A strip of duct tape held a piece of glass to the pane. A deflated car tire leaned against the side of the building, covered in winding ivy. The heavy clouds that floated overhead floated in front of the full moon. A thick fog filled the air. To Marco’s left, a glowing gash appeared. Tom stepped out of the vortex and straightened his plum necktie.

“Marco!” Tom said, picking a fleck of lint from his lapel. “How do I look?”

“You look great, as always,” Marco said, a halfhearted smile gracing his lips. Tom pulled out his mirror and a travel-sized can of hairspray. “Did you put on a tuxedo for this?” Tom shrugged, behind a mist of spray.

“What do you expect? It doesn’t matter how she remembers me, I want her to know that I’m the real deal now,” Tom said.

“Yeah, about that—“ Tom cut Marco off.

“Is the purple too much? I could always go with the red.” A red bowtie appeared with the snap of his hand and floated next to him.

“You’re not listening to—“ The door opened, Star stepped out and placed her bags on the ground. She smiled at Marco. She must have wiped off her makeup, because the hearts on her cheeks were clearly evident. Tom coughed and she turned at the sound, locking eyes with the demon king. Her jaw dropped. At least she knew there was no way this Marco guy could be lying now, evidenenced by the three eyed, purple skinned man candy standing before her. Where those horns on his head? Definitely horns.  
  
_Two bodacious babes in the same day?_ Star thought dreamily as the monster approached her.  _This must be the start of my story arch!_

“Star,” Tom kneeled before her and fire emerged from his hands, burning away to reveal a rose, which he offered to Star in his outstretched hand. Star accepted the flower and allowed Tom to press his lips to the back of her hand. Her cheeks shone bright red. Tom stood and stroked her cheek, still holding her hand. He took a deep breath and leaned in. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as his lips brushed her ear. “I always knew we’d find you,” He said, moving from her ear to her lips in a single motion and crashing her lips into his. She was motionless, despite the fact she felt like jelly. He unclasped his hand from hers and brought it up behind her neck. Her hands were still halfway between them, unsure if she should hold him or push him away. Tom’s teeth caressed the inside of her lip before the door opened again. Star jumped away from Tom as Al appeared in the doorway.

Marco’s eyes went so far to the back of his head, he finally had confirmation as to exactly what his brain looked like.

“Toffee!” Tom said, pushing Star behind him and summoning a fireball. “Star, run! Marco, I need you!” Star stood in place, brows knit in confusion. Marco gripped Tom’s arm and pulled him around the corner of the building.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you,” Marco whispered. Tom rubbed his arm. Marco felt a twinge of guilt. Sometimes his grip was harder than he meant, but he continued, “Star and Toffee don’t remember anything from the fight or before and Star thinks of Toffee is her brother.” Tom glanced around the corner to Star, who was whispering to one of her bags, all brows raised.

“She doesn’t remember us?” Marco’s heart ached as he shook his head at Tom, whose eyes were welling with tears. Marco reached out and took Tom’s hand in his.

“I’m hoping if we take her back to Mewni the queen can help us,” Marco said, “There has to be a spell or something that can help her get her memories back.” Marco’s thumb wiped a tear from Tom’s cheek, and he reached into his pocket for his handkerchief. Tom dabbed at his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Okay,” he said, pulling his dimensional scissors from his pocket as he rounded the corner, “Let’s go.”

“What kind of name is Toffee?” Star asked, pushing Al’s shoulder.

“What kind of name is Star?” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“What kind of name is Lucy?” Marco wondered aloud.

“Oh,” Star blushed and twisted a stray piece of hair and pushed it into a bobby pin. “When Penny found us I was wearing a devil horn headband, so she called me Lucy, like Lucifer.” Star hoisted her bags onto her shoulder, and began to rummage through an open one, pulling out the headband. She smiled and tucked them back away. “They’re really cool, so I kept them around.” Marco swallowed a lump in his throat. She stood on her toes and threw an arm around Al’s neck, “She called Al ‘Al’ because he looks like an alligator!” Al blushed and crossed his arms. Star pulled away and adjusted the strap on her bag.

“Let me carry those for you,” Marco said, reaching for one of the bags. Star gripped the strap tighter.

“Not that one.” She piled her duffel and backpack into his arms, “You can take these though.”

“What’s in that one?” Marco asked, first noticing the mesh side.

“This is my possum.” She held the bag up in front of her face. “And you’re ready for a big trip, aren’t you?” She turned back to Marco. “Can we go now?”

“I know you’re excited to find out where you came from,” Marco said, “But Mewni is nothing like earth. You have to be careful.” Marco glanced hesitantly at Al, and motioned to his bag. “It may be a few days before you can come back. Are you sure you don’t need more than that?” Al glanced down and patted his leather messenger bag.

“This is all I need,” he said, smiling at him for what Marco realized was the first time.

“Okay,” Marco said, motioning to Tom’s scissors. Tom snipped at the air and a portal swirled before them. “Go ahead, Princess.” Marco gestured to Star in a half-bow and stood next to the portal. Star glanced between the two boys before examining the entry.

“Could one of you go first?” She asked, still eying the portal. Tom stepped in front of her and reached out for her hands.

“Don’t worry,” She paused and looked into his eyes, which seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. “I’ve got you.” He smiled at her and she placed her palms in his. He walked backward into the portal, “I really like your possum.”

Moments later, Star’s head emerged before them, beaming.

“Come on, Al, this is so fun you’ve got to try it!” Marco raised his eyebrows at Al and held out a hand. Toffee eyed Marco’s hand, then turned his gaze to the portal.

“So, my name is Toffee?” Marco nodded. “So, if she is a princess, does that mean I’m a prince?” Toffee’s eyes were wide in curiosity. Marco looked at the ground.

“Not exactly,” He said. “There’s still a lot to talk about.” Marco extended his hand further, “For now, let’s get you back to Mewni.” Toffee smiled and took his hand. Together they stepped into the portal, leaving behind an empty courtyard.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 


	3. The Unexpected Hike

_“This is absolutely ridiculous,” Al said to Lucy once they’d closed the door. Lucy opened the door to the coat closet and pulled out her duffel bag and pet carrier. “We can’t just leave our home and our job to follow this lunatic.” Lucy crossed to the kitchen and opened the pantry, plucking the plastic container of Ferguson’s food from the shelf. Al looked at the bills stuck to the refrigerator with a magnet._

_“You know we came from somewhere crazy,” She crossed to the coatrack and stuffed a hoodie in her backpack. “I’m not exactly human, and you…” She nodded to him and picked up her backpack from the couch and filled it with Ferguson’s bowl and food. “We don’t fit in here.” She handed him a duffel bag. “I think this Marco guy’s the real deal, and if not, we won’t know any less than we do now.”_

_“What if we learn something we don’t want to know?” Al looked around the room. “You’re a princess and there’s no way I’m actually your brother!” Lucy put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him._

_“Things aren’t going to be the same,” She said, wiping a tear from Al’s eye. “But I promise, no matter what we find out, we’ll always be a family.”  She reamifirmingly gripped Al’s shoulder. “Now c’mon, let see if we can get our lives back!”_

The encounter replayed itself within Star’s memory as she stepped through to the other side of the interdimensional portal that had been torn into reality right before her eyes. Maybe this all was too overwhelming to her, to unreal. Star’s mind raced as she thought back to their conversation over again. What if Al was right? What if something terrible happened between them? With any luck, Lucy hastily pushed the fears aside. It was impossible to say happened, and Lucy was well aware of it, but she knew, she had at least always been a good person, and that meant being a woman of your word, and Lucy, or Star, was going to going to make sure it stayed that way between herself, and all of the people (alligator man or otherwise) she cared so much about .

“Careful,” Tom said, catching Star as she stumbled over a rock.

“Thanks,” She said, adjusting the pet carrier.

Marco stepped out of the portal and inhaled the fresh air. His hair brushed his cheeks as the wind tossed it back and forth along his face. He shifted Star’s duffel bag from one shoulder to the other. Before them, a field of corn danced in the wind, eclipsing their view of the enormous pastel castle. Toffee’s eyes widened as he looked above him at the largest castle on Mewni. For the first time in seven years, the sight of Star’s home didn’t cause the agonizing guilt he felt from Star’s continued disappearance. Tom’s arm was around Star’s neck and they laughed as Star’s opossum chased a laser pointer. Marco rolled his eyes, could he be laying it on any thicker?

“Awww! He loves it here!” Star scooped up her pet and snuggled him close to her chest. “Marco, could you pass me that blue bag?” She asked, petting the opossum, who rolled onto his back so she could rub his tummy. Marco slid the bag from his shoulder and passed it to Star. Tom sat next to her. “Do you want to hold him?” She offered the opossum to Tom, who reached out to cradle the animal.

“What’s his name?” Tom said, stroking his head. Toffee’s eyes were wide as he looked into the sea of yellow corn. Marco sat down on a nearby rock and took a swig from his canteen.

“Ferguson,” Star said, looking at the bundle of grey in Tom’s arms and zipping open her backpack. She paused for a moment, and her lips parted as if she was about to say something, but she shook her head and gazed back into the bag. “We found him on Ferguson Street,” She finished.

“So, how’d you get the little guy?” Tom asked, brushing Ferguson’s nose with his finger. Toffee reached out for a corncob and his hand collided with the spell that protected the field. He shook his hand in pain and walked toward Star.

“Oh, it’s kind of a long story,” Star said as she pulled a collapsible bowl and a bottle of water from her bag. “But a few months ago we were just walking home from work.” She nodded to Toffee, who pulled a water bottle from his bag, and pulled out a plastic storage container from the bag and peeled back the lid. “And we heard this guy crying on the side of the road.” Star plucked a blueberry from the container and held it close to his face. “He got hit by a car and he was just a baby.” She scratched the top of his head, “We thought he might be able to go back to the wild, but his foot has never recovered.” She motioned to one of his back legs. Tom pet Ferguson as Star hand-fed him a mixture of dried fruit and meal worms.  
  
Marco had been watching intensely, ears focused on Star’s words. A wounded foot, huh? It reminded Marco of a similar incident, only instead of a broken possum foot, it was a broken Marco arm. Star’s magic used to be so unpredictable, would it be the same now? Would she even be able to cast spells? Without her memories? Thoughts of magic swirled in Marco’s head before he was abruptly pulled back into reality by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to meet Toffee’s eyes.  
  
“So,” The alligator man said to Marco, eyeing the cornfield. “Where are we? To be precise?” Marco looked around, that was actually a great question.

“Tom,” Marco interrupted them. “Why exactly are we at the edge of the cornfield instead of the castle?” Tom laughed nervously, remembering something he had willing locked away ages ago. He handed Ferguson back to Star, who coaxed him into the animal carrier.

“Well, King Butterfly put a protection on the castle,” Tom explained, looking away from Star, whose eyes fixated on him as she packed away the plastic storage container of food. “I can’t use any portal to travel within 500 feet of the castle.” Marco raised his eyebrows. Apparently every time they’d come together they went through the front door.

“Why did he not want you coming over?” Toffee interjected, eying Tom, whose eyes had barely left Star since his arrival. “Were you two, like, a couple?” Star’s eyes widened as she turned to Tom, who blushed and looked at the ground.

“Something like that,” Tom said, eyes raising to meet Marco’s. Marco snorted with laughter and Tom scoffed at him. Star narrowed her eyes as she looked back and forth between the boys, whose faces were inches apart.

“Yeah,” Star said, picking up Ferguson’s carrier and hoisting it onto her shoulder. “This has been great, but I still have no idea who either of you are.” She looked to Toffee. “I don’t even know how we fit into this world yet, so some explanation would be nice.”

Tom straightened the creamy black lapel of his suit and took Star’s hand. She attentively watched as he took her hands into his and brushed her hair behind her ear. Tom rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  

“He’s your ex-boyfriend,” Marco said, pointing to Tom with his thumb. “We got a lot closer while we looked for you and we’ve been together for about six years.”

“That doesn’t explain who you are,” Star said, eyes narrowing at Marco. Marco laughed and slid her backpack across his shoulder and onto his back. Marco met Star’s eyes and his expression softened.

“You and I used to do everything together,” he said. “I’m from Earth, originally, and then you came and showed me magic and everything,” Marco slid the strap of her duffel onto his shoulder, “I’ve spent the last seven years looking for you.” Star smiled at him, eyebrows knit together in concern.

“I wish I could remember,” She said, placing a palm on his shoulder. “But if there’s anything I learned from forgetting everything, it’s how to make new memories.” She reached for his hand and walked next to him. Marco smiled at her and squeezed her hand. She was right. Whether she could use magic or not made no difference as long as they were together again, even if Star didn’t quite understand that significance yet. “You know what they say! Strangers are just friends you haven’t met,” Star mused smiling at the group. It put Marco just a little more at ease to see Star, not Lucy, shining brighter with every new bit of information she gathered. A sudden twinge of guilt flicked in Marco’s gut. Star was going to find out about everything sooner or later. Marco glanced at the duo in time to see Star laugh at something Toffee said. Marco hoped it was the latter for her sake.

Marco pulled his dimensional scissors from his pocket.

“That won’t work,” Tom said, nodding to the scissors. “They won’t let you go to the castle if you’re with me.” Marco’s eyes rolled back and he returned the scissors. He looked up toward the sky at the force field that separated them from the field. He picked up his foot and gave an experimental kick.

“Of course.” Marco groaned. “We’re going to have to go around the long way.” Star gave him a puzzled look and stepped up to the wall to place a palm on it. “At least you’ll get the chance to see some of the scenery,”

“Is that some kind of barrier?” She asked, glancing at the glowing wall. Marco led the group and they began their march around the field. Toffee and Star walked next to each other, marveling at the strange flowers that grew along their path.

“The king put it up to protect the field from monsters,” Marco explained. Star and Toffee exchanged a look of concern.

“Are monsters common around here?” Toffee asked. Star looked to Marco, a spark of curiosity in her eyes.

“There have been monsters in Mewni for a long time,” Marco said. “Many of them were killed in the battle for Mewnian independence, but some still live here.” Marco looked at Star, hoping to see a look of revelation. He continued, “You used to fight monsters.” Star’s jaw dropped.

“What? No way!” She made a punching motion. “I could take on a whole fleet of big, nasty monsters.” Marco and Tom exchanged a look.

“You have a wand,” Marco said. Star looked like she was about to rocket into the night sky.

“I can do magic?!” Star asked, bouncing as they walked.

“The wand is a function of your memories, so I don’t know how it will work since, er, you know.” Marco looked to Tom for help.

“Your wand knows you,” Tom said, taking Star’s hand. “I’m sure once you have it again the magic will come to you naturally.” She smiled at him felt something familiarly welcoming about the castle that loomed above them.

At a gust of wind the bush to the right of the path quivered, the leaves hissed as they brushed against one another. Marco halted, bringing Star crashing into his back. A tall anthropomorphic frog emerged from the greenery and charged at Marco, whose hands instantly came up in defense. Tom raced to Marco’s side, separating Star from the attacker.

“That frog is standing on two legs,” Toffee said, eyes wide in shock. Star shot him a smirk.

“You’re one to talk!” She said, ducking under the willow branch that hung overhead and climbing atop a rock to watch the fight.

The frog swung at Tom, who flew up into the air to avoid the attack. He summoned a ball of fire and tossed it in the direction of the frog, who ducked out of the way as the flame collided with the force field, sending residual embers in all directions. Star avoided a coal that shot in her direction.

“Give it up, Boris,” Marco cried, clasping his hands together and hovering several inches above the ground. He inhaled deeply and molten lava hardened into his hands to form an oversized katana. He wielded the sword and stepped closer to the frog, ready for his next move. Tom rolled a second fireball in his palm and passed it to his other hand, Boris’s jaw dropped as he caught glimpse of the figure, previously eclipsed by Tom and Marco’s broad shoulders.

“Master Toffee,” Boris said, lowering his defenses and backing into the bush he came from. He rubbed his eyes and looked past them again, confirming what he saw. As quickly as he’d come, Boris scampered into the fog-coated forest. Star held onto the branch as she climbed down from the stone.

“’Master Toffee?’” Star asked, “What does that mean?” Tom and Marco exchanged a concerned look and then turned to Star. Marco’s sword flashed reflected light in her direction.

“Also, you didn’t tell me you guys had lava powers! So cool!” Star ran up to Marco and ran a hand over his sword. Marco laughed. Maybe it was a good thing Star didn’t remember anything. Old Star might have been annoyed about his demon powers, but new Star thought they were cool. Tom put a hand on the small of her back.

“Are you okay?” He asked, glancing over her body, which appeared to be un-maimed. Star rolled her eyes.

“I’m fine,” She said, looking up. Tom was much closer than she had initially realized. “I told you I can handle myself…” Star’s head felt fuzzy as Tom’s warm breath caressed her forehead as he plucked a leaf from her bun. For an ex, he certainly seemed to lack any notion of personal space. Star pondered for a fleeting second about filling the distance between them and paying him back for the kiss he had given her when they first met. Marco cleared his throat and they jumped apart. Tom met Marco’s eyes and smirked at him.  

“We need to keep moving,” Marco said, the blade he held turning to ash and blowing away in the breeze as he led the group once again. Marco lowered his voice and turned to Tom. “Boris saw Toff—Al and that’s not a good sign. The members of the uprising have been searching for him as long as we’ve been searching for Star.”

“I thought you said I wasn’t royalty,” Toffee said, causing the hairs on the back of Marco’s arms to stand on end. Toffee seemed to be reformed, despite not knowing his past. What if telling him about his history caused him to act out again? What would that do to Star?

“I didn’t say you were royalty.” Star and Toffee exchanged a look of confusion. “The Mewmans and monsters have a… difficult past. It’s kind of a long story.” There was no way to avoid it forever, but as he inhaled to explain to Star, and saw the innocent way her head cocked in curiosity, he couldn’t bear to tell her right away. He shot Tom a telepathic distress signal.

“Look, we’re almost there. Once we get to that rock, it’s just a few minutes to the top of the hill,” he said, pointing to a boulder that split the path.

The four marched along the dirt path one by one as the distance between the tangled trees and the barrier that separated them from the cornfield narrowed. Marco leaned down to pick up a fallen stick and used it to clear the path of limbs and leaves. A variety of dangerous creatures crawled the forest floor on Mewni. It had taken Marco several years to get over the 20 foot long snakes and beetles with pinchers the size of a baseball that sometimes scurried along the path, and he hadn’t brought Star all that way to die of a festering beetle bite. They reached a slender river that trickled through the rock Marco turned to embark up the hill. The path was well paved by monsters that travelled along the river.

“Could we stop for a second?” Star asked, sitting on the rock and loosening the laces on her boots. The three boys stopped and Marco took a seat next to her. Toffee and Tom chatted about Tom’s suit, which was somehow no more worn than when he’d appeared outside their door several hours ago. Star slipped her boot off and rubbed her foot. “So, if Tom is my ex-boyfriend, were we dating or something when I lost my memories? Like you and me?” Marco looked at the ground. “Did something bad happen?” She asked, noticing the pained look in his eyes. She slid her boots back on and put an arm around his shoulder. “I’m sure this is really hard,” she said, “You probably expected more emotional reunion.” The sympathetic look she gave him did little to quell the ache he’d felt since the diner. “But I don’t have anything in Florida besides two shitty waitressing jobs and a flea-infested apartment.” Her hand down his arm and squeezed his hand. “If it’s not too late, maybe we could start over.” Marco relished in the feeling of her hand on his and it took all the willpower he had to pull away and stand up.

“Things aren’t the same now,” he said, reaching out to help her stand, “and that’s okay.” He smiled at her as she stood, straightening Ferguson’s bag. “Don’t force yourself to do anything you don’t want to. If something happens between us again, it will happen and if it doesn’t, it doesn’t and that’s okay.” He was taken aback as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back and took a deep breath. Everything was going to be okay.

They separated and Marco led the group up the hill through a worn-down trail. The cornfield grew smaller in their peripheral as they ascended closer to the castle gate. All four held their breaths in anticipation as they rounded the final hump of the hill.

“Marco! Welcome back,” said one of the guards, who dropped to a knee and bowed in time with his companion.

“Angelo, Montague,” Marco said, smiling at the two men who protected the castle’s gate. The guards’ eyes widened and they drew their swords as they noticed Toffee behind him.

“Is that the princess?” Montague asked, bowing. Angelo’s jaw dropped as his eyes darted from Star to Toffee.

“That’s Toffee!” Angelo said, drawing his sword. Montague followed suit.

“Stand down,” the guards side-eyed each other and reluctantly lowered their weapons. “Toffee and Princess Star have lost their memories. I need an audience with the Queen.” The guards opened the gate and the four entered the foyer.  
  
“Then it really is her…” The taller of the guards mumbled to the other, as the led the group through the halls. “The Princess Star has really returned. The princess’s knight prevailed!” Marco coughed loudly over their whispers, and the guards hastily silenced themselves.

Star and Toffee’s eyes widened in amazement at their first glimpse inside the Butterfly castle. The floor sparkled in the light that streamed in through the crystal windows and cast colorful shapes around the room. At the far end of the room, two white marble staircases ascended to an upper landing that was at least three stories higher than the level they were on. Under the stairs, two more guards stood to either side of a twenty foot tall double door carved with an intricate design.

“I’ll be right back,” Marco said, crossing to the door. Tom followed Star around as she explored the crystal end tables placed between each window and the plush velvet curtains that stretched up into the ceiling. The guards carefully watched Toffee, cautious of what he may do. Yet the creature remained silent, following closely behind the returned princess, and the Lord of the Dead as the casually observed the room.

The doors closed behind him and Marco bowed before the queen, who stood in front of the throne platform. Her forehead was tensed and she looked concerned, but also years younger. She looked hopeful. After seven years of waiting, so much hope had been lost.

“Your highness,” Marco said, head still lowered., “I found her.” Only then did he raise his head to meet eyes with the queen. The monarch let out a breath and looked over Marco’s shoulder.

“Where is she?” She asked, looking panicked, “Is she alright?”

“She lost all her memories in the battle,” Marco stated, “but she is otherwise unharmed.” The queen relaxed again, but a sadness filled her eyes.

“Her memories? All of them?” The queens gloved hand covered her mouth, and Marco could detect the faintest of tears in her eyes. Not that he was unfamiliar to them. “Oh, heavens, this is…” The queen continued. “It’s terr-...No, this is wonderful. My daughter is alive, ” The queen smiled. “It doesn't matter as long as I get to see her again. She alive.” She moved toward the door, but Marco’s arms came up to stop her.

“Wait, My Queen. There’s something else! She’s been living on earth,but she’s been living with—“ Marco was cut off by the creak of the door as it opened and Star’s voice echoing around the room. Ferguson squeaked and his nails clacked as he scampered across the marble floor.

“Ferguson, come back,” She called, running across the room. She paused to marvel at the pillars that stretched floor to ceiling. Intricate tapestries decorated the wall between the spade-shaped windows. And the ornamental rug that ran across the middle of the floor looked ancient, but well-preserved. Ferguson squeaked from across the room and Star dashed up the steps to the throne and dived behind her mother’s seat. Toffee and Tom emerged from the foyer and ran after Star. Tom held the pet carrier and Toffee shook the food container to attract the opossum's attention.

“Lucy!” He called, halting in mid-step. A glow appeared around him and he hovered in mid-run several feet above the ground. The queen scowled at him.

“Toffee," the queen said. The look that crossed her face was one Marco had never seen and hoped he would never have to see again. "I don't remember inviting you in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a day later than I planned, but I hope it was worth the wait! I don't plan on giving up on this story. My beautiful beta reminds me to write every day, and she has been amazing to edit every time I add something. Thank you for the support, it encourages me to keep going! I don't know when the next update will be, but I've started chapter 4. I hope to have it done within the next week. Keep your eyes out!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Special thanks to my beautiful girlfriend who helped me with brainstorming/editing (I love you). In the meantime, feel free to drop me a line at nerdyafwriting.tumblr.com Your thoughts are appreciated!


End file.
